Secrets Secrets Are No Fun
by pleasebiteme
Summary: Mike Newton has a secret. Edward Cullen has the inside scoop. He would never spread it around, though Tyler Crowely has no problem doing just that. I am so not obsessed with Mike Newton, shuddup. Reviews are fun! :D one-shot.


**fsdajgsdjkfsdljkdslkjfdslkfd!!**

Bella's POV;

My mind drifted aimlessly in Bio. Mike was acting very strange. He didn't speak much, only the occasional one word answer, which was usually filled with resent. The normally friendly Mike Newton barely looked at me all day, and usually this was a very welcome turn of events. I never thought, though, that I'd actually care. I was…_worried_. That can't be good.

As I contemplated what could have happened that caused this change, the bell rang. Edward grabbed both our books and we walked out of the room, his arm around my waste. At that moment, I saw the bit of the Mike that I knew. He was glaring enviously at us as we retreated. I sighed. Hadn't this passed? I was almost positive that Mike had gotten over me and was happy with Jessica--as happy, anyway, as anyone can get with that girl. Why is he all of a sudden jealous again? I felt Edward's stare on me before I saw his concerned eyes.

"Are you alright? You haven't been saying much," he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird how Mike's been acting these days. I could practically feel his jealousy in Bio. I thought that was all over. Why hasn't he let go of that ridiculous fantasy?"

Edward scoffed. "I'm just surprised that he's been able to hide it this whole time. There isn't a single living person in this world that would be able to let go of any thoughts involving you." He paused. "That includes those that aren't living, too," he said, smiling that wonderful heart-stopping smile. What were we talking about?

After walking me to gym, he let go of his grasp on me reluctantly and I went in the locker room. Then, I trudged out to the track. To my horror, we were running two miles today. Terrific. _Just another perk of being human_, I thought. I could barely breathe after I was finished, which wouldn't be such a bad thing if I didn't need to breathe in the first place. I wondered if it was unhealthy that most of my thoughts involved being transformed into a vampire. When class ended, I caught up with Mike.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked, my voice thick with worry. When he looked up at me it was with none of the bright adoration he used to look at me with. I cringed away, wondering what one Earth made him look at me with such hatred. "A-are you… Are you mad at me for something?" I wanted to add in 'that I don't recall doing' but thought that might be unnecessary.

"No," he answered coldly. "I'm great." He walked away, and I just stood there like an idiot. To anyone that didn't know any better, it probably had looked like I'd just been dumped. I went to the locker room and changed in a daze. The thought that I just put my pants on my head occurred to me, but I walked out and met Edward, who was dutifully waiting for me as usual. I faked a smile and he saw right through it.

"Bella…," he began. "What's the matter?"

"I don't even know. That's the thing. Mike—" I was interrupted when Mike himself walked towards the door. He glanced in our direction and smiled. He wasn't looking at me, though. What's going on? Edward smiled at him hesitantly, and seemed to be thinking the same thing. I cocked my head and stood there for a moment, my mouth open.

"Does he need something from me?" Edward asked, playing dumb. As if he didn't already know exactly what he needed.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," I said playfully, my grin real this time. I decided not to ask him yet. He laughed at my theory. What a pretty sound…. Maybe the distraction was why I didn't notice Jessica walk into me. According to Edward's facial expression, she had been watching exactly where she was going. The look on her face was pure disgust. Jessica never did genuinely like me. Her jealousy outweighed her desire to be friends with me. Not that I need friends when I had my very own vampire.

Edward's POV;

My mind raced as I opened the passenger door for Bella after school. I shut it and looked up, only to see Mike Newton walking toward his car. He obviously felt my gaze because he looked up and smiled. I shifted my eyes to Bella and walked around the car. The question I've been waiting for her to ask escaped her lips before I even sat down.

"So…. What's with Mike?"

I shrugged. "You know him better than I do."

She laughed, a musical sound I couldn't help but get tangled up in. "But I think you can hear his thoughts just a bit better than I can."

"He wasn't really thinking about it. Not in so many words, anyway."

"That's the worst excuse ever. In fact, I don't even thing it's an excuse at all. Come on. Tell me!" She bit her bottom lip and looked me in the eyes. I pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the lot.

"Nope." I tried to act unfazed by her pout. I tried very hard.

Her forehead creased in confusion. "Why not?"

"It's just…it's not my business to tell you. Or anyone for that matter."

"Edward Cullen you put your powers to shame sometimes. Why are you such a decent person?" she whined.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Give the guy some time." _How hasn't she figured it out yet? _It was quite obvious, in my opinion.

Bella's POV;

Mike continued the very same way for the next week. I was downright confused. I was beginning to think that the answer was right in front of me. What bothered me most, though, was not Mike's behavior, but my own immorality in reaction to it. I doubted whether or not I actually cared as much as I thought I did, or if part of my concern was really just curiosity.

Edward still refused to tell me, frustrating me even more. The answer was right there, but it refused to open its mouth. Often, he would mention that he's surprised that I haven't figured it out yet. Should I have? Was I really that blind? Probably.

Lunch confirmed that. Edward and I went to sit down at our usual table with his family.

Edward's POV;

If Alice hadn't pulled me aside and told me about her vision earlier that day, I probably wouldn't have listened to the thoughts and conversations at Mike's table. Most of it wasn't very interesting. Especially Jessica's. It was strange though…. She wasn't sitting next to Mike. In fact, they were on opposite ends of the table. Maybe that's why she was so bitter. Had they broken up? Mike sat at the table, looking very sullen, and not participating in the different pools of conversation. Suddenly Tyler Crowley's voice got louder than the rest.

"Hey, Mike. I think Cullen's got a crush on you." The table laughed. It wasn't that funny. Stupid humans. That was when I realized that I was so concentrated that I was staring directly at Mike. He reacted in a way that I had not expected at all since he obviously didn't think about it beforehand.

His face actually lit up and he _grinned_. What?

"Really?" he said with hope in his voice. That very instant he grew read and fled the room. I would have laughed if not for my pity for him. Could he not hear the heavy sarcasm in Tyler's voice? The mocking tone? What was wrong with this kid? It didn't make sense at all. It was utterly stupid. He must have been _very_ caught up in his own world to actually have just said that. The table grew silent, as did the neighboring three. Tyler would have fun with this. Apparently, everyone else in the cafeteria heard their silence and there was barely a sound in the room. It was contagious. Bella didn't miss this. She looked up at me with expectant eyes. "Just watch," I told her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Michael Newton we all know and love is a faggot!" Tyler roared as he stood on the table, laughing. Disgusting being. Bella's jaw dropped lower than I thought possible. She stayed like that for at least a few minutes. She really hadn't expected this?

"Mike," she whispered. "Oh, my God! What kind of way is that to come out of the closet? Beat Tyler up!" she demanded. I laughed. Then her eyes widened. "He really _does_ have a crush on you? Well…that's an…interesting turn of events…." She swallowed. "Good thing you're straight." I laughed harder and a bunch of kids glared at me. They thought I was laughing because Mike just accidentally announced that he was attracted to males and his own best friend betrayed him? Interesting.

Bella's POV;

That was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my life. I feel terrible for Mike, but the kid is an idiot. I wonder what it's like, liking someone that's not attracted to your overall gender. Maybe I should ask Jessica. I smiled grimly at this. Stupid bitch.

**OK SO.**

**You all might think I'm obsessed with making Mike gay.**

**I'm not, SRSLY.**

**But you see, like a year ago or whatever, probably way less...**

**I wrote this while I was talking to my friend Jill online...**

**&today I found it while looking for my science homework**

**so I read it.**

**And then I felt like I had to post it...but...**

**He's gay in my mind. He just is. And in everyone else's. Just watch. **

**HIMIKEILOVEYOU! **


End file.
